No se sentir
by A.M.M.Alison
Summary: dejame enseñarte amar, dejame enseñarte a sentir


Scc no me pertenece, y esto lo ago sin fin de lucro ( y aunque lo hiciera nadie lo compraría), dirán pues que estoy haciendo aquí. Este es un fic corto, que escribí en un arranque de esas que me dan a mí. Gomen por no haber actualizado mi otro fic, pero en tres días mas lo actualizare, casi tengo listo el cuarto capitulo. Y bien aquí esta algo extraño que escribi.  
  
No se sentir  
  
-abran la puerta... ¡¡¡Sakura!!!  
  
-es inútil ya se fue y nos dejo encerrados, por Que no usas tu magia y nos sacas de aquí, más Que mal ese es tu poder haz volar la puerta.  
  
-ya lo intente y es inútil, Shaoran debió haber Puesto uno de sus amuletos, además por que no Lo haces tú, tú eres el experto en esto, llevas Más de 100 años de práctica.  
  
-Te eh dicho 500 veces ¡¡¡que no soy Clow!!!  
  
-pero eres su reencarnación.  
  
-y tu la descendiente directa de Eimily, y no por Eso nos vamos a acostar, aunque por mi no abría Problema.  
  
-¿en que minuto persistes tus modales ingleses?  
  
-cuando te conocí y perdí la cabeza también ¿sabes?  
  
-No, no y no, no es cierto, lo que me dices no Es cierto.  
  
-deja que te lo demostré.  
  
-aléjate ¡tu no puedes amarme. Nadien puede, Eriol no te quiero dañar, no te confundas sí.  
  
-no es una confusión.  
  
-no puedes quererme.  
  
-yo no te quiero.  
  
-...  
  
-yo te amo.  
  
-No puedes, no lo estas.  
  
-¿por que estas tan segura?  
  
-por que yo no conozco esa palabra "amor" ¿que es? No lo se, yo no vivo para amar.  
  
-eso es imposible y ¿para que vives?  
  
-yo... yo debo proteger a Sakura... ella tiene que Ser feliz y yo.... y yo debo preocuparme que así Sea, es mi destino.  
  
-El destino, una muy significativa y manoseada Palabra, no te niego muchas veces yo la utilice De excusa como lo estas haciendo tu en este minuto Pero eso es lo que es una excusa, un consuelo de Nuestros errores de nuestras fallas ¡PARA ESO USAMOS ESA PALABRA!, "BUENO ASÍ LO QUISO EL DESTINO", "ASI TENIA QUE SUSEDER, NO ABIA ALTERNATIBA", el Destino excite querida, pero déjame decirte que Es el destino, una orden de acontecimientos, que Nosotros controlamos, una mísera cosa, una Conversación, un vaso que no estaba en su lugar, Un pequeñísimo error, puede cambiar nuestro Destino radicalmente.  
  
-estas muy seguro de tus palabras no?  
  
-en eso yo creo y tu ¿en que crees?  
  
-yo..., no se... hace una semana estaba segura de Lo que sabia, sentía, pensaba y hacia, pero unas Palabras trasformaron mi vida... pensándolo... Pensándolo bien tienes razón... si no hubiera leído Aquel papel en voz alta, si hubiese aceptado Aquella invitación de ustedes, si no hubiese estado En ese lugar en ese minuto, yo... yo.... seria todo Tan distinto.  
  
-Depende de como lo veas, la verdad, no es tan Distinto.  
  
-¿!hace una semana no tenia poderes¡?, ¿¡como que No es distinto!?  
  
-hace mas de 8 años que proteges a Sakura, eso Amor no es nuevo.  
  
-sabes que no me gusta que me llames amor, detesto La cursilería.  
  
-cuando eras niña, te morías por grabar una escena Entre mi pequeño descendiente, y muestra querida Sakura, y creo que todavía te entusiasmas cuando Ago que Shaoran se trasforme en tomate.  
  
-Es distinto.  
  
-¿por que es distinto?, ¿por que tu eres el centro De ello, la precursora de la "cursilería", por que Eres actriz y no directora?  
  
-No es tan fácil como lo propones.  
  
-No es cosa de que sea fácil o difícil, es cosa Sentir, no ahí manera de forzarlo, y no ahí necesidad De.  
  
-es que no entiendes, no se que diablos es el amor  
  
-déjame enseñarte.  
  
-no debo hacer lo por tu bien, que pasa si no lo Logro entender, si al final no eres correspondido .... nuestra amistad acabaría, sufrirías.... ambos  
  
-no me importaría, por que tu podrías ser feliz.  
  
-no, no es lo que yo quiero, no quiero el típico, "te quiero, te amo y te olvido".  
  
-Que importa lo que suceda mañana.  
  
-si importa, es el presente el futuro.  
  
-Haces todo pensando en lo que va a suceder mañana?  
  
-si  
  
-que pasa con hoy  
  
-me preparo para el mañana.  
  
-el mañana nunca llega, no puedes vivir esperando Algo que no vendrá, esquivando sensaciones, Experiencias, que luego nos arrepentiremos de Haber dejado pasar.  
  
-¿por que vive el humano?  
  
-cada uno debe buscar la razón de ser.  
  
-no todos tienen una cosa en común Eriol.  
  
-¿que?  
  
-mueren.  
  
-vives para morir?  
  
-no vivo esperando la muerte.  
  
-no puede pensar siempre en que te vas a morir, eso No es vivir.  
  
-pero quien me dice que no me muero el lunes.  
  
-por eso mismo debes disfrutar el segundo de vida, Cada respiro.  
  
-todos cumplen un ciclo y se mueren, ese es el fin Que nos toca a todos.  
  
-lo se, pero de nosotros depende que hacer en ese Ciclo Tomoyo.  
  
-tengo miedo.  
  
-A la muerte?  
  
-no, a la vida.  
  
-yo también tengo miedo.  
  
-¿también le temes a la vida?  
  
-a la vida sin ti.  
  
-Eriol.... el amor es como el odio, y uno no odia Para siempre.  
  
-¿cuanto es siempre?, una, dos tres vida..., lo Único que se es que esta vida te amo a ti.  
  
-déjame amarte Tomoyo, asta que mi corazón no Aguante, deja perder mis sentidos en tus horizontes, Ser tu maestro en el amor, y llevarte a un mundo de Sueños "por que la vida es un sueño...  
  
-Y los sueños, sueños son", pedro Calderon de la Barca  
  
Eriol se acerco a Tomoyo y la beso, apasionadamente Tomoyo aun no respondía a tal caricia, Eriol se asusto Pero al sentir una ligera presión en sus labios, Entendió que eso era un "estas contratado, como mi Maestro".  
  
Fin.  
  
Notas de la autora ( si llegaron aquí): Bien aquí tienen uno de miles que vendrán así ya que en mis arranque de locura nadie detiene. Mis dedos son las 2:53 A.M, y no se en que estaba cuando escribí esto, no creo que muchos lo entiendan, muchas cosas quedaron en el tintero por ejemplo ¿Quién es Eimily? La esposa de Clow una maga, que pertenecía a la familia de los ancestros de Tomoyo. En fin creo que este fic lo entiendo solo yo.  
  
Sayonara ñ.ñ 


End file.
